


The Red Mage

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: The Coven, BAMF Stiles, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orphan Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has traveled the world as a supernatural consultant since he lost his father. Now he's in Beacon Hills California for a case of a supposedly rogue werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Mage Arrives

Stiles was born into The Coven, the most powerful group of magic users in the west. He lost his mother at the age of eight to a rogue witch. At the age of fifteen he lost his father when a mage, jealous of the power Stiles had displayed, attempted to burn their house down. That day he left town and began searching for justice.

Somehow Stiles gained the nickname the red mage, and was well known as supernatural help. He dealt with rogues that threatened humans and other creatures of legend, and was known throughout the hunter and supernatural community.

...

"Bobby, whatcha got?" Stiles rarely bothers with greetings, preferring to get the job done.

_"Stiles. Hi, how are you?" Bobby's voice rings out. "I'm good, thanks for asking."_

"You're welcome. Now what's going on?" Stiles is already throwing his bag together.

_"Werewolves in California. Gerard Argents reported a lot of activity." Bobby informs him, the sound of pages turning can be heard in the background._

"Sweet, I'll be there in three hours." He says, moving to hang up.

_"Wait. Argent isn't the most trustworthy. He's very prejudice against werewolves because of what happened to his daughter. Don't shoot first and ask questions later." Bobby warns._

"Got it. Don't trust Argent. Make sure the weres are the actual problem." Stiles nods, and throws his bag into the back of his jeep. "See ya round Singer. If I see the Winchesters I'll tell them you said hi." Stiles hangs up before Bobby can answer. He can guess the man's response anyways. 'Get going idjit.'

...

"How was the drive?" Gerard Argent asks. Stiles immediate reaction to the man is distrust, he seems to have a bad touch sort of aura.

"Fine. What are we looking at?" Stiles asks, trying to avoid pleasantries.

"This area has always been infested with Wolves, which is why my son, Chris, lives here. A recent killing leads us to believe they've been acting up. We want you to take care of the problem." Gerard explains, a creepy gleeful smile on his face.

"Two things. One, don't refer to people as an infestation, your story loses credibility. Two, don't smile when you mention a killing, it makes you look creepy as fuck bro." Stiles informs him breezing past the creepy old man. "Now, I need names on all the victims." Stiles pulls his phone out and dials Lydia.

Gerard doesn't answer immediately, dragging a growling German Sheppard out of the room.

_"Stiles. Talk to me dude." She says. "Seriously, you need to call more often."_

"Sorry Lyds, I got a case. I need you to check some police reports, is Danny in?" Stiles asks, mostly ignoring Argent 

"They killed a girl named Haley, and a man named Robert." Gerard cuts in.

_"Yes." Lydia answers._

"Perfect. I'm in Beacon Hills California, and I need the police report on the recently deceased Haley, and Robert. Sorry my contact didn't give me last names." Stiles shoots Gerard a look, but waves him off when he moves to speak.

_"Got it Stiles. If you need anything else call." She tells him._

"I will, miss you guys." He says.

_"Then come home, Sti-" She never stops trying to convince him to return to the coven, and he never stops hanging up on her._

"How many people are in this pack?" Stiles asks, texting Scott while he listens.

"Six. The alpha Derek Hale, his uncle, and four teenagers; Issac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Malia Hale." Gerard tells him.

"Now the old man has last names." Stiles rolls his eyes, ignoring Gerard indignant huff.

"Look kid. I don't know how you got the name red mage, but I asked you here-" Gerard rants, eyes glowing with what he probably assumes is righteous rage. The guy seems like a nut.

"Yes you did, and so far I have evidence that two people are dead, and that you blame werewolves. I also know that you have a prejudice against them since your daughter died. It's my job to make sure nobody else dies without committing a crime." Stiles growls. "You asked me here, let me do my job. I'm not called the red mage just because I have a red hoodie."

"Yes sir, sorry." Gerard grumbles. Stiles nods at him.

"Good, now I'm going to get a motel room. I'll see you tomorrow." He breezes out the door.

...

The last thing Stiles expected was the werewolves to break into his bedroom the first night in town.

"Why were you meeting with Argent?" Red eyes glow back at him.

"Wait, wait, let me guess." He points to the Alpha. "Derek Hale, which makes you creepy uncle Peter. The brunette there looks like you so, Malia. Which makes you Erica." He gestures toward the growling blonde. "Now this is just guesswork but scarves here is Isaac and tall dark and very intimidating, A+ on that by the way, is Vernon."

"He goes by Boyd." Erica corrects.

"My apologies. Still, I got everything right. Not bad." He smiles at her.

"Stop telling my secrets to the enemy." Boyd hisses.

"Shut up, both of you, we don't know why he met with Gerard." Hale growls.

"Look eyebrows. Catwoman over here seems way more legit than you. And Boyd, my man, why am I the enemy?" Stiles whines.

"You smell like Wolvesbane, and mountain ash." Peter cuts in.

"I can see how that might seem threatening, but I was called here due to a suspicion of werewolf related murders." Stiles shrugs, and Isaac reaches for his bag. "I really wouldn't do that."

"Why? Got something to hide." Derek asks, but Issac hesitates.

"No, but-" Stiles starts, and Isaac pulls the zipper open and gets thrown on his ass. "that might happen." Derek growls. "Dude, I warned you. Don't touch my stuff." Stiles scolds. "You should really learn to respect others property."

"Look kid. I don't know who you are-" Derek growls out.

"Obviously. If you did, I wouldn't be dealing with this shit at ass o'clock in the morning." Stiles retorts, holding his hand out for his hoodie.

"As I was saying." Derek growls eying him. "If you hurt my pack, I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Two things, one that was incredibly cliche, really dude? Two, you shouldn't threaten the person tasked with deciding whether or not you're a murderer." Stiles states, his phone rings, and he holds up a finger to the Wolves so he can answer. "Talk to me Lyds." Stiles says.

_"We accessed the files, and the murders have been classed as animal attacks, but from the looks of the bodies it looks staged. As if someone were trying to frame your Wolves. The bites are consistent with a German Sheppard." She informs him._

"I think I know who. I'll talk to you later." Stiles hangs up. "Well looks like you're off the hook. Good, I like you guys." Erica grins at him.

"Wait, did Gerard do it?" Derek asks.

"Break me into the morgue and I can tell you for sure." Stiles says. "Also everyone out, I need pants for breaking in."

"If it was him, Peter here wants to kill him." Derek says.

"The psychos psycho daughter killed my mate." Peter growls. Derek stiffens at the word mate. "It would be my pleasure."

"Fine." Stiles says. "Now out, all of you." He sketches the beginnings of an invisibility rune on his hand, just in case the cops show up, and grabs his bag.

...

"We're in." Derek whispers. Stiles nods in appreciation and grabs a purple vial from his bag, before searching for Haley.

"Here we go." Stiles says. Gently drawing a disappearing rune on her forehead offering safe passage, before plucking a hair.

"What did you just do?" Issac hisses.

"It assures that she will have safe passage to the after life, now hush." Stiles drops the hair into the purple vial, and red light wraps around the vial.

"Now what are you doing?" Erica asks.

"Shut up." Stiles hisses. Haley's voice rings out in the small space.

_"Mr. Argent? What are you doing here?" She asks. A cold laugh is heard. "NO! STOP! Please." She pleads. Stiles can feel his own fury rising._

_"Sacrifices must be made to protect this town from it's infestation of mutts. This is for the greater good dear." Gerard's voice rings out. Stiles caps the bottle._

"Let's move. I have a clan of hunters to handle." Stiles stalks out the door, trailed by the Wolves.

"Look, kid. It's late, you need sleep." Derek grabs his arm.

"I will not sleep peacefully as long as that man breathes." Stiles growls. "Derek if you do not wish to come stay here. Peter and I will handle this."

"I'm coming." Derek growls.

"We all are." Erica adds. "Let's go batman."

"Catwoman you drive, I've got a call to make." Stiles smiles at her and pulls out his phone.

"Hey Lyds, can you tell me who the head of the Argent hunters is?"

  _"Victoria Argent is the head of the Argent clan, she lives in Beacon Hills." Lydia informs him._

"Thanks Lyds. Are you still friends with Allison?" Stiles asks.

_"Yeah why?" Lydia asks._

"Tell her i need an audience with her mom." Stiles grins. "Also. Tell Jackson I miss him terribly."

_"Shut up dork." She laughs._

"Bye Lyds, stay safe." Stiles hangs up and turns to Peter. "You get Gerard. Don't kill him yet, just bring him to me."

"Derek?" Peter asks.

"Listen to him." Derek scowls.

"Good. Now. Let me do the talking." Stiles says, and then breezes into the Argent house, flanked by Wolves.

"Hey Stiles." Allison waves at him from the stairs.

"Hey Alli, can your mom come down here?" Stiles asks. "We have a bit of a problem with that one." He gestures toward where Gerard is being held by Peter, and in the same moment deflects a bullet Chris shot. "Look Mr. Argent, I apologize for invading your home, but I need to speak with the matriarch of the Argent clan." Stiles says.

"What do you need Mr. Stilinski?" Victoria asks.

"Does your family follow The Code?" Stiles asks, eyes tinged red.

"Yes, Red Mage, you know that." Victoria answers.

"Can you list the main tenants of The Code?" He requests. She blinks at him tiredly for a moment, and the Wolves at his back tense.

"Fine, do not put civilians at risk. Do not kill without just cause. Do not kill without sufficient evidence, etc." She says. "If an Argent breaks these main three they should be put to death."

"I have evidence, that your father in law has murdered a human girl." Stiles says, Peter here would like the right to kill him.

"Give me your evidence." She says, standing up straight. Stiles uncorks the bottle.

_"Gerard! Why? Stop! AHHH!" Haley's screams fill the room._

_"The sacrifice must be made for the greater good, those vile Wolves can't be allowed to live." Gerard's voice explains._

"I grant Peter Hale permission to kill Gerard. Just stop that please." Victoria's voice rings out. "Please, just don't do it here."

"Of course not lady Argent." Stiles offers a sympathetic smile. "You all may leave." Stiles says to the Wolves.

"If you stay here, so do I." Derek grumbles. Stiles nods, pulling a coin out of his belt.

"Lady Argent, I would like you to touch this." He holds it up to her, and she eyes it warily.

"What does it do?" Victoria asks.

"If you touch it, it will turn the hair of every code breaker in the Argent family's hair bright green, they will not be able to dye it, and it will grow back if they try and remove it. I trust you to deal with them." Stiles says. Victoria nods, and reaches for the coin.

"Okay." She whispers as her fingers brush it, everyone in the rooms hair remains as is and she let's out an audible sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry to have put you through this." Stiles whispers. He earns a strained nod.

"I'm sorry for my father's crimes." Chris offers.

"I accept your apology." Stiles offers him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I should go." He grabs Derek sleeve, yanking him toward the door. "I'm sorry Allison." He whispers as he passes her.

"Hey, Sti. We're okay. Promise." She hugs him tightly, and Derek growls.

"Fine fine, we're leaving. Sheesh Sourwolf." Stiles waves at Allison as Derek pulls him from the house.

"Erica has demanded I bring her batman over for dinner." Derek informs. "Seeing as how she has your car, you don't really have a choice."

"I would choose y'all anyways. There's nobody round to pay me for this job since Gerard hired me. I could use a free meal." Stiles excuses, smiling at the werewolf.

"You can stay with us until you get your next job." Stiles is fairly certain he's imagining the hope in Derek's voice.

"Perhaps I will." Stiles smiles at him. "Do you by any chance have an extra bed?"

"Yeah, this is my house." He waves toward an almost mansion.

"Wow." Stiles whistles softly, and Derek perks up proudly.

"Let's go. Erica makes a mean lasagna." Derek grins at him. Stiles blushes, and ducks out of the car.

"Lead the way Sourwolf." Stiles teases, and Derek's smiles at him.

"Oh my God are they flirting." Erica's whisper travels outside, and Derek scowls. Stiles however grins.

"Erica, you know you Wolves aren't the only one with super hearing." Stiles calls. "After all I am batman." Derek tries to suppress a smile as he follows Stiles into the house.


	2. The Red Mage Stays

"Did you make lasagna?" Derek interrupts their banter.

"I told you I did." Erica rolls her eyes, and gestures to Stiles. Derek can't seem to look away from him, he smells amazing like cinnamon and home.

"Who's Scott?" Issac asks, interrupting Derek's shockingly sappy thoughts. He's staring at Stiles phone.

"My best friend asshat, and did you really not learn your lesson about not touching my things?" Stiles scolds. Isaac lowers his eyes. "Oh my God. No. Don't do the werewolf puppy dog eyes!" Stiles groans, turning to Derek. "Scott's have been twice as effective since he got bit, and don't even get me started on Liam. Manipulative bastard's." The pack gapes at him. "What, my best friends a werewolf, my other best friend is a banshee dating a werewolf. They've been traveling in a trailer looking for a pack." Stiles shrugs.

"They can come here." Derek blurts, every pair of eyes in the room turn to stare at him. "I mean, we're a pack."

"Umm, shouldn't you _all_ talk about this?" Despite his verbal hesitance he's already typing at his phone.

"Well we all like you, your friends can't be too bad." Erica says, shrugging. Then she eyes Stiles up and down, and Derek growls at her.

"Are you jealous?" Stiles grins at him. Derek scowls back.

"Text your friends, and eat your lasagna Stiles." Derek shoves a forkful of lasagna into his mouth as if to provide an example.

"They'll be here tomorrow Derek. Around eight at night." Stiles mumbles, cheeks surprisingly pink.

"I'm glad to meet your friends." Derek says. The rest of dinner passes with playful banter and a lot of staring.

"Well, I'm beat. Someone lead me to a bedroom." Stiles says. Standing up with a sleepy yawn.

"I'll carry your bag." Four voices yell 'don't' just a moment too late, and Derek winds up on his ass.

"Don't touch my bag." Stiles lifts it himself and gestures for Derek to lead the way.

"Message received." Derek mumbles. "What are you keeping in there anyways?"

"Sheets, pillow, clothes, herbs, magical aides, and the thing that the protection is for, photos." Stiles replies. A sad smile on his lips. "Goodnight Derek." Stiles whispers, and the door swings shut in Derek's face, right as he catches a glimpse of Stiles tattoos. It isn't until the door closes that Derek realizes that Stiles is keeping a bedroom set, clothing, and a magic set in an incredibly small bag.

...

Derek wakes up at six and goes out of his way to walk by Stiles room, but his heart beat remains steady. Derek decides to go on his usual jog, when he gets back the rest of the Wolves are gathered around the dining table.

"Erica will you go wake Stiles?" He asks, grabbing a glass of water.

"Sure." She shuffles down the hallway and bangs on the mages door, getting no response.

"Erica come back, maybe the magic he did exhausted him, we should let him sleep." Derek whispers. She returns to the kitchen, and around noon Stiles stumbles into the kitchen.

"Derek, please get me some food." He mumbles, slumping into a chair. Derek rushes to do as asked.

"Erica, get him some orange juice." He hisses. A minute later Stiles has toast and orange juice, and he smiles gratefully at Derek.

"Sorry the Argent family, 's really big. The green hair spell takes more work than you'd think." Stiles rests his head on his arms.

"You're gonna finish eating and then go back to bed." Derek growls.

"Whatever you say Sourwolf." Stiles chugs his orange juice and lets his head drop against his arms. Offering Derek a lazy salute before drifting to sleep. Derek doesn't hesitate to carry him into his bedroom.

...

Stiles hasn't woken up again when his friends arrive.

"Where's Stiles?" The Red head asks, pushing into his house.

"He's sleeping." Derek says.

"Scott go wake him." Lydia demands. The brunette rushes off, and she claps twice turning back to Derek. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Derek." He offers.

"I'm Lydia, this is my boyfriend Jackson, and this here is Liam. Scott's the one who just ran past you, and Danny's grabbing my bags." She explains.

"Wait, Danny?" Derek only recalls three Wolves and a banshee.

"He's human, but an excellent hacker." Lydia explains.

"Lyds, do you really need this much stuff? Christ it's heavy." Danny groans, hefting about five bags through Derek's front door.

"Yes. Derek, be a sweetie and put it in a spare room for me." She smiles at him and Stiles tackles her.

"Lydia!" Stiles crows. "I missed you guys! Especially you Jackson give me some love!" Stiles makes a smoochy face at the werewolf and chases him around Lydia before stopping to laugh. "Scotty, bro. This is Derek." Stiles smiles at he introduces them. "Derek this is my best bro. Scott this is hopefully my future bae." They walk off into the house leaving Derek feeling a little like he got hit by a bus.

"What the hell is a Bae?" Derek mumbles, following after them.

"You're so whipped." Erica taunts, falling into step beside him.

"Shut up." Derek growls, shoving her.

"So I'm right." She skips off before he can shove her again.

"Shut up Erica." Derek grumbles.

"Yeah Erica!" Stiles yells from the kitchen. Derek is bright pink when he joins them. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't eavesdrop sorry."

"It's fine." Derek assures.

"Like I said." Erica smirks at him.

"Shush." Lydia slaps her arm. "They're flirting let's give them some space." It barely takes a minute for the room to empty and both Stiles and Derek are flushed bright pink.

"Wait a minute, did Erica and Lydia just become friends?" Stiles blurts in the awkward silence.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Derek mumbles, busting himself with putting his kitchen back in order.

"World domination will ensue. I've known Erica for like a day, and I know that's a bad idea." Stiles falls dramatically into a chair, and Derek snorts a laugh. "Don't you laugh at me mister." Stiles points his finger at Derek playfully. "What do you think of them anyways, my pack?"

"A little invasive, a lot scary." Derek offers.

"Yeah their training regimen would probably kick your ass though. I designed it myself." Stiles puffs up proudly.

"Why can't I understand them?" Erica's voice travels easily. Stiles snorts a laugh.

"STILES!" Lydia yells. Derek stares at him, but he just laughs harder.

"What did you do?" Derek asks, taking a seat next to him.

"Magic." Stiles wiggles his fingers, and sparks fly. "So, you like me?"

"What? Umm, yeah?" Derek turns bright red again.

"Good, I like you too, and Lydia just stole my guest room." Stiles grins at him. Derek rumbles happily. "I know it's a little fast, but do you mind if we share a bed?" Derek doesn't answer, instead yanking Stiles into his lap. "I'm taking that as a no."

"No? I wanna share a bed." Derek whines. Stiles giggles and runs a hand through the werewolf's hair.

"I meant no, you wouldn't mind. Silly wolf." Stiles kisses his nose playfully and Derek flushes.

"Mate." Derek whispers. Stiles eyes light up.

"Really? That explains the emotional connection. You're so beautiful, God I'm the luckiest person on the planet." Stiles babbles, poking at Derek's face for emphasis.

"Good, now stop jabbing me you nerd." Derek licks his finger when Stiles goes in for another jab.

"Ew gross, bad wolfy." Stiles scolds playfully waggling his finger. Derek nips at it.

"Shut up." Derek rumbles.

"Anything you want baby." Stiles grins. "Now let's go make sure Lydia and Erica haven't taken over the world."

"Wait, you and Boyd aren't dating!" Lydia screeches, and Derek's eyes go wide. 

"Forget about world domination. Let's just run." Derek stage whispers. 

"I saw a diner on the way into town." Stiles offers with a grin. 

"Let's go." Derek smiles and drags Stiles out the door. 

"Derek, get him curly fries!" Scott yells after them. 


End file.
